1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of skill which tests the manual dexterity of the user in moving a ball along a drop path and through a series of holes formed in respective spaced, parallel aligned platforms without the ball rolling off a platform and prematurely interrupting play.
2. Background Art
Ball game toys are well known to adults and children, alike. Typically, the toy is manually manipulated by the user to move a ball into a hole that is formed in a single planer playing surface. Many of these games are often played quickly and require a relatively low level of skill. It would therefore be desirable to have available a ball game toy to be played by both adults and children that will require a great deal of skill and typically consume a large amount of time to successfully complete. Rather than merely locating a ball within a hole in a single playing surface, the ball of the new toy must be moved through a series of holes in successive playing surfaces stacked one above the other. The failure of the user to move the ball from one playing surface to the next will result in the ball rolling off the stack of playing surfaces thereby requiring that the game be restarted anew.